Hierro y Porcelana
by slzr
Summary: Desde que Ned fue elegido como la Mano del Rey, las hermanas Starks comenzaron a vivir problemas. Ida a Desembarco, ya en Desembarco del Rey. / Hermanas siendo hermanas.
1. Culpa

_Esto no es mío, obviamente. Me refiero que el todo el universo de `Canción de Hielo y Fuego` le pertenece a George R. R. Martin._

* * *

Arya ve a su hermana y olas de rabia la recorren. Estaba mintiendo, no la ayudaba. Se suponía que ella la ayudaría, explicaría todo, lo solucionaría todo con su descripción.

Temblaba y los mocos le chorreaban, pero ya no lloraba. El hambre que tenía no había desaparecido, pero su atención se había desplazado hacia otros asuntos. Hace poco el estómago le rugía, momentos antes. Ahora, apretaba los puños y su vista llena de odio se alternaba entre la reina, su hijo y su propia hermana.

– ¡Asquerosa! – Dijo la menor de los Starks al lanzarse contra su hermana, llevándosela al piso. – ¡Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa! – Hablo controlando las ganas de llorar, con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos ardientes.

Era su hermana, piensa mientras oye a su padre gritar, la que prefirió omitir la verdad por debilidad, por Joffrey.

Jory las separa, pero no deja de patalear, intentando liberarse para llegar a Sansa de nuevo. Arya se muerde el labio, fuerte mientras se siente traicionada, se siente peor que antes. Sansa la ve, un poco sorprendida, cuando su padre le habla. Ella no le responde.

Sorbe por la nariz y mira hacia abajo cuando la reina la compara con un animal, y empieza a llorar de nuevo silenciosamente. Se apoya en Jory, que ya le había colocado sobre el suelo. El rey Robert habla y ella solo comprende unas pocas palabras.

Luego la reina Cercei habla de nuevo y Arya se pone alerta. Su voz, desdeñosa y orgullosa, a Arya tensa, le pone nerviosa, desconfía de ella. Habla de su loba y le asigna un precio. Arya quiere protestar, gritar hasta que la oigan, repetir la verdad hasta que la crean, pero sabe que haciéndolo no logrará nada.

Sabe que ha Nymeria no le pasara nada, hicieron que huyera. Le lanzaron piedras.

Luego la reina habla de Dama. Arya se desespera. No era su culpa, no era su culpa.

* * *

Guess who is reading ASOIAF again? Me yay.

Este fue el momento en que me di cuenta de que Sansa no me gustaba. Lo injusto de todo, y las consecuencias, se pudieron haber evitado. Pero era peque, e inocente (y frívola), así que digamos que es algo que se puede perdonar. El mentir.


	2. Recuerdos

_Esto no es mío, obviamente. Me refiero que el todo el universo de `Canción de Hielo y Fuego` le pertenece a George R. R. Martin._

* * *

En su recuerdo, Arya sonrió como ella jamás podría. Libre, feliz, verdaderamente contenta. Y luego, Sansa recordó, ella se burló de su hermana, de su forma de reír, de sus dientes. Y Jeyne la apoyo, siempre dándole la razón.

Se sentía un poco celosa de Arya. De su valentía, de su comportamiento.

Sansa parpadeo, con los ojos acuosos, molestos. Sorbió por la nariz y se volteo sobre si misma, momentáneamente viendo la comida acumularse sobre la mesa. Pronto la retirarían y todo comenzaría de nuevo. Su resistencia a comer, y la insistencia en que lo hiciera.

No sabía dónde estaba Jeyne, ya no estaba después de aquel día donde hablo con la reina. Tampoco sabía del destino de su septa. Suspiro, arrugando la frente, regañándose. En vez de preocuparse por ella debería hacerlo por sí misma, o por su hermana. Pero no lo hizo.

Recordó la carta que había escrito junto con la reina. No había preguntado por Arya, no la menciono. Se lamento, se llamó tonta al darse cuenta, después de que fue enviada. Lo era en verdad.

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos al recordar la bonita sonrisa de Arya y los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas.

Presionó sus labios haciéndolos una línea fina, mientras le ardían los ojos. Sollozo.

* * *

Me acostumbre a Sansa ya en los últimos libros. No entendía su comportamiento anterior, pero, vamos, en tantas situaciones desagradables ha estado que no puedes tenerle cierto cariño y deseas inevitablemente que tenga paz (o que aprenda a defenderse).

Ya, Martin ciertamente no las retrata como hermanas. Digo, si mi hermana (que no tengo btw) estuviera perdida, no podría dormir de preocupación. O si me hermana estuviera secuestrada, no la dejaría atrás, volvería por ella y huiríamos juntas, supongo. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que, esto es como me gustaría que se comportara Sansa (que por lo menos Arya se acuerda de ella de vez en vez).


End file.
